sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravage
''-Description'' The Ravage is a devestating boss that will take the combined effort of many well experienced players, they'll need to work as a team for this! It's VERY large, the picture that will come at some point will be the ACTUAL size of the beast! (It looks like a fairly long, snake-like creature. Whilst it doesn't have the health to compare to the likes of this. It has very high attack, agility and defensive capabilities. Stats *'HP:' 2,250,000, 10,550,000 *'XP Rating: '??? *'Turn Rate:' 360 per second, 720 per second *'Speed:' 2.5 Traits These are sorta "passive" abilities. *Defence: The armored sides and tail have 25% of universal damage. *Blood fuel: Gains +0.25 speed every kill and +5,000 health. *Shield: The face acts sorta like a shield, blocking 90% of damage and all piercing. *Spikes: On CONTACT with the spiked sides, it causes people to take 1000 damage with 750 poison damage over a 10 second duration * Timeless Rage: Every 5 seconds the speed rises by 0.05 (this increases by 0.001 each time). * Resilience Glands: Small pores on the side of Ravage leak a special fluid onto Ravage that reduces the effect of over-time effects by 20% and their duration by 40% Abilities Attacks and abilities. *Blood draw: Through draining the blood of incapacitated victims, (people downed) Ravage can gain health and make it take considerably longer for the person to recover! (When using this, Ravage can gain 50,000 health and it takes 2.5x longer for the victim to recover), can only be used once per downed person (if the same person is revived and is downed again then it can be re-used on said person), Ravage drains 150,000 and it takes 5x longer to revive in Savage form. *Bite: A simple move, used when things are close to the face, deals 5000 damage, 10,000 if savage. *Charge: Briefly, at the cost of 80% of turn speed it moves 3x faster, it uses this to rapidly charge at people, capable of hitting multiple people for 7500 (17,500 if savage) damage. This can easily be used on the fly. * Acidic Glands: Large pores on the sides of the Ravage almost passively spit out a small acid trail that last for 2 seconds and do 750 DPS. * Acidic Bulbs: Sometimes the acid on an Acidic Gland starts to bubble up and not go anywhere. Eventually once it gets large enough it pops and launches a fair distance. This creates a huge pool that lasts for 25 seconds, slows people inside by 25% and does 2000 DPS. * Arctic Shield: The fluid from the Resilience Glands of the Ravage can be solidified in a way that forms a thick and very tough ice-like layer. This protects from water, electric, ice and acidic things very well. Fire like things just do little. This even slows people who make contact with the Ravage. 15% slowing on contact for 5 seconds. Shield has 10% of the health of the Ravage (although damage does go directly to the Ravage (after it gets through the resistances). The Ravage has to lose 5% of health (whilst this isn't active) in order to put this shield up again. Physical and fire damage is reduced by 5%, water, ice, electric and acid damage is reduced by 15%. * Techno Shield: The Ravage has technology implanted that allows for it to make a barrier. This surrounds the Ravage and blocks ALL shots. It has a 2.5 minute recharge after breaking. The Shield has 1% of the Ravage's health. Category:BossesCategory:Zombies Category:Melee Enemies